Elizabeth
Elizabeth (The Lethal Elevator Attendant ''') is one of the important characters (other one being Theodore in PSP version only if player chooses a female avatar) in ''Persona 3'', the 4th main installment in the ''Persona'' series and one of the playable characters in it's fighting game sequels, ''Persona 4 Arena'' and ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax''. She returns in ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle'' as one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters. Bio The Velvet Room is a realm that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. The master of the Velvet Room, the enigmatic Igor, has offered his services of helping those with the power of Persona unlock the depths of their strength over countless years, often with the help of an assistant. Elizabeth is one such assistant, having lent her aid to a blue-haired boy (named Makoto Yuki) exploring the tower of Tartarus, then later Aegis. The eccentric Elizabeth took a liking to the young man, in particular, such that when he laid down his life to protect his friends and humankind from a terrible threat, she devoted herself to finding a way to liberate his soul while keeping the dark force he made the ultimate sacrifice to seal at bay. During a crisis in two P1-Tournaments, she encountered Yu Narukami, whom she and other Shadow Operatives' former S.E.E.S members reminded him of the late blue-haired boy. At the same crisis, she reunites with her younger siblings Margaret and Theodore observing Yu, Tohru Adachi, and Sho Minazuki, before parting to their respective current objectives when the crisis over. As a Velvet Room attendant, Elizabeth possesses near godlike-power. Simply using her tome and tarot cards, she proves to be a formidable foe with her large array of spells. However, her greatest asset comes in the use of her Persona; despite having the power of the Wild Card, she settles for solely using Thanatos, one of the Personas that was primarily used by her fallen guest. Under Elizabeth’s command, Thanatos has access to power over numerous elemental attacks and some of the most powerful spells a Persona can use. Trivia *Elizabeth shares her English voice actress with Mitsuru, who is married to Yosuke Hanamura's English voice actor. *In her English trailer, the Japanese logo for Persona 4 Arena was mistakenly used instead of the English one. *Elizabeth and Tohru Adachi are currently the only characters from the Persona series to have their Personas depicted in their character select artwork. **Ironically, their character gameplay trailers were released at the same time. Although Elizabeth's trailer first released by USA instead of Japan like Blitztank. Unlike Blitztank, Elizabeth’s Japanese trailer is only released in a week after her English trailer, where her Japanese trailer released alongside Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o). *Due to being an overpowered character in her home series, such as Instant Kill supers outside the actual Instant Kill super/Astral Skill, Elizabeth’s traits are being downgraded. *Elizabeth's Title '''The Lethal Elevator Attendant referring to of her previous role as the assistant to Igor in the Velvet Room, which in Persona 3 took the form of an elevator. *Elizabeth is the only character to fourth wall break about Cross Tag’s latest patch situations ever since the game was launched a year ago before she was announced sometimes after the game release. *Elizabeth has Palette Swaps based on these following characters: Relius Clover (BlazBlue) Yu Narukami, Hilda the Paradox (Under Night In-Birth), Neo Politan, and her own appearance in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. **Thanatos has colors based on these following characters: Izanagi (Persona 4), Roman Torchwick (RWBY), 3D Glasses (Persona Q2: New Cinema Labryrinth) **She is the only Persona character that does not have a Palette Swap based on a character from Persona 5. See Also *Elizabeth at Megami Tensei Wiki *Thanatos at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents